Heroes: Generations
by Dark-Enig
Summary: This is going to be a direct continuation of the finale of Heroes, please read and review. [SPOILER WARNING]What if Sylar came back from the future and killed himself?What if Linderman had a daughter?And what if she saved Nathan Petrelli's life?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi, this is my first fic so please take it easy on me. The chapters will be short for a while because I want peoples opinions on my ideas before I develop them further.**_

Sylar lay sprawled out on the ground, his blood seeping from a gaping wound in his chest. A silvery film covered his eyes as images of all the people he'd killed flashed through his mind ending with one of himself. It would seem ominous but Sylar wasn't afraid because he knew what awaited him assuming his vision came to frutition. He heard talking, a girl – the cheerleader he had failed to kill and then a while later he heard someone land on the ground on the other side of him. He focused his enhanced hearing in the flying man's direction and concentrated hard on not imagining himself with the ability of flight.

_"The future isn't written in stone."_

_"I took his power Nathan. I can't control it, I can't do anything."_

_"I'm not leaving you Peter. There's another way to end this and you know it."_

_"I can't let you die."_

_"And I can't let everyone else. You saved the cheerleader so we could save the world."_

_"I love you Nathan."_

_"I love you too. You ready?"_

Then Sylar heard two of them take off into the air and knew that was his queue.With all his mind, he focused on lifting the cover of the manhole a few feet to his left. The look on his face turned to eagerness when he saw it raise a few inches.Everything was happening just as he had known it would. The eagerness turned to sheer horror when he realised what was actually lifting the covering, a man with pale skin who appeared to be hovering in midair. Sylar knew that by all rights the man standing in front of him could not possibly exist and yet he was..

"This is impossible!" Sylar shouted as he saw that all around him time had stopped.

"Impossible? I would have said the same thing five years ago," the man said with a laugh. With a flick of his hand he pulled Sylar towards him. Sylar struggled against the pure power being used against him but to no avail. Eventually his body fell into the manhole, hovering slightly above the polluted waters within.

"You can scream all you like but you and I both know it won't do you any more good then it did all of our other victims." The man shoved Sylar against one of the sewer's walls and aimed the index finger of his right hand at Sylar's forehead.

"Why?" Sylar asked.

"Because I can't have you out there taking what should rightfully be mine!"

Sylar couldn't believe it, the vision had to be right, they always were..

"Your time is up!" The whole sewer appeared to shake as the light changed to reveal the man was Sylar in a way though slightly different and it was then that Sylar understood though he knew that no amount of understanding in the world was going to save him now.

"ARGHHHH!"

_**A/N: Please Review this fic so I know what your opinions are on it. Thanks. Also if you think the last bit is a little confusing then just say so.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter (i know they are too short to be real chapters but still...) Please continue to read and review.**_

"You ready?" Nathan asked Peter.

Peter nodded and with that, Nathan shot up into the air, his brother hanging on to him. As he flew higher he felt the heat intensify as Peter lit up, glowing brighter and brighter until finally the heat was too much and Nathan's skin began to melt away, dripping down to earth in minuscule drops.

"Just a little further," Nathan muttered to himself, knowing that if he gave up now it would all be for nothing.

"Huh?" Peter said, looking up in horror to see what his power was doing to his brother. "Nathan let go of me now, while there's still time!"

"I said I'm not leaving you and I meant it Pete," Nathan said. "Besides you and I both know I'm done for."

More of Nathan's skin melted away and Peter felt a growing sense of dread build up inside, not because he was probably going to die but because Nathan was going to die with him which made it all a hundred times worse. The feeling built up inside him until it felt like he was coming apart and then he realised it was happening right now.

A blinding white light surrounded Peter as he felt millions of waves of energy rip through him at once, giving him the impression that he was exploding from the inside out. Peter screamed in pain. Then he felt a large weight come down on him, pushing him back to earth and knew it must be over.

Peter stared at Nathan's body and knew that even in his dead, Nathan had refused to leave him and that thought made him so sad he cried. After that he faded into unconsciousness, knowing no more then the vague idea that he was headed towards the ground.

**Three Months Later**

Peter opened his eyes and was surprised to see he was alive or at least he appeared to be. He was lying down on a single sized wooden bed with a headboard which was charred black in a couple of places.. As he moved he noticed that there was a wire strapped to his right arm, going directly into his veins. Wincing, he yanked it out and felt an instant of pain before Claire's ability took over and his body healed itself. He tried to sit up but found he just didn't have the energy.

_He's awake..._

Peter heard the words in surprise and looked around searching for it's source. When he found none he realised that it wasn't words he had heard, it was a thought.

"Hello," Peter called out. Seconds later a woman came striding through a door to Peter's right and it was then Peter knew beyond all doubt he wasn't in a hospital.

"It's about time you woke up," the woman said. "I was beginning to think you were going to be here forever."

"Ah...I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Peter asked.

"Meredith," she said. "Meredith Gordan."

Then Meredith pulled out a cigarette and put it in her mouth. Then she raised her thumb and a wisp of fire shot up from it and lit the cigarette. Peter gasped in surprise.

"What are you so shocked about?" she asked. "It's nothing you haven't been doing yourself..."

Peter looked guilty at the charred headboard. "Sorry," he said. "I can't control it sometimes, I just do what other people can do."

"So I've been told," Meredith said.

"How long have I been here?" Peter asked.

"Three month's," Meredith said.

"Three months?" Peter fell back from his sitting position back onto the bed. "What happened?"

"That's not for me to tell you," Meredith said.

"Then who will?"

"Me." A man with horn rimmed glasses said as he walked through the door.

_**A/N: Please read and review**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. Because of them I have attempted to make this chapter a little longer and even though I know it is not an ideal length it is the best I can do at the moment. Thanks again. Also you may have noticed a rather nasty review from a person with the username Coolie Stoopie or something of the like. Feel free to speak up against such nastyness or agree with it if you think its right (but personally I'm hoping you won't).**_

"Peter," Mr Bennet said. "Good to see you're up. You had us worried there for a few days."

"What are you talking about uh…Noah?" Peter asked, slightly hesitant to use the man's first name.

"After the explosion you shot down to earth and landed down in Texas. Claire told me about Meredith here and we made an arrangement."

"Arrangement?" Peter began.

"That's right," Mr Bennet said unexplanitively.

"What arrangement?" Peter asked cautiously.

"Bennet made an arrangement of protection," Meredith said.

"Protection? Against what?"

"Not what, who," Mr Bennet sighed. "There's no easy way to say this Peter but…"

"But what!" Peter demanded.

"Sylar's alive."

**3 Months ago…**

Mohinder, Mr Bennet, Claire and Molly Walker all stood around a hospital bed. On the bed lay Matt Parkman. The atmosphere seemed serious and it was for Matt was dying.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Mohinder asked.

"Believe me," Mr Bennet said. "If there was I'd make it happen."

"Isn't there anyone out there with the ability to heal him?" Mohinder asked.

"Why don't you tell me," Mr Bennet said. "The only documented case of that kind of ability so far has been Claire and unfortunately her power doesn't work for others."

Suddenly Mr Bennet's cell-phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and turned it on.

"Hello," he said.

"_Mr Bennet you've got to get down here quick."_

"Is there a problem?"

"_It's Sylar, he's gone."_

"What! That's impossible, dead men don't just get up in the middle of the night and go for a walk!"

"_Well that seems to be the case…"_

"Dammit!" Mr Bennet slammed the phone down at the ground, a display of temper which was quite unusual, especially for him.

"What's the matter?" Mohinder asked.

"It's Sylar," Mr Bennet said. "Apparently he's not as dead as we thought."

"What!?"

"I know," Mr Bennet said. Then he turned to Molly and saw that she had sat herself up on the hospital bed next to Matt.

"Please don't die officer Parkman," she cried. "You're my hero and heroes don't die..."

Mr Bennet stared down at her with a look of sadness in his eyes. "Unfortunately Molly, the world isn't like you see on tv. Sometimes, good people die and..." He had wanted to ask Molly something but now it seemed as though that it wouldn't be very humane to ask her now of all times. But then...

"Molly, we need you to do something for us," Mohinder said. "I know it's not fair to ask this of you now but we need you to find the boogey man one more time. Do you think you can do that for us?"

Molly was quiet for a while and then she nodded.

"Thank you," Mohinder said. Mr Bennet was a little shocked at Mohinder but then perhaps it wasn't so surprising considering Sylar had killed his father Chandra Suresh.

Molly Walker closed her eyes and concentrated on the man she knew as the boogey man. After a minute or so her eyes clouded over, something Mohinder knew was not supposed to happen.

"Molly!"

There was nothing he could do except watch as she sank further and further into a trance. When Mohinder looked into her eyes he thought he could see Sylar though only as a faint shadow. It seemed someone had shoved him against a wall and it was then that Mohinder saw it. The one who had shoved Sylar against the wall of the sewer aimed the index finger of his right hand at the other and began cutting his head open, just as Sylar had done himself to so many others.

At this point Molly screamed loudly, her trance broken.

"What did you see?" Mr Bennet asked. "Where is he?"

"I think we have a bigger problem," Mohinder said.

"What could be bigger then this?" Mr Bennet asked.

"There's two of them, two Sylars!" Mohinder said.

**Present Time**

"Two Sylars?" Peter said stunned. "How is that possible?"

"It shouldn't be," Mr Bennet said.

"Then..." Peter began.

"We only have a theory," Mr Bennet said.

"Tell me," Peter said, eager to know.

"We believe that this Sylar is from the future, the one painted by Isaac Mendez."

"You mean the one where I destroyed New York?" Peter asked.

"You destroyed New York?" Meredith asked making it clear that she had not been fully informed of the situation.

"Not in this time," Mr Bennet said.

"But if I didn't destroy New York then how could a future exist where I did?"

"It doesnt," Mr Bennet said.

"You're not making any sense," Peter said.

"Perhaps Mr Nakamura can clear things up for you," Mr Bennet said.

"Hiro? Is he here?"

"No, I was referring to his father," Mr Bennet said. "Hiro has been missing for three months."

**1671, Japan**

Hiro Nakamura fell down from the sky and landed flat on his face.. When he got up he saw a small army readying their bows, seemingly aiming them at Hiro. After all he had done, travelling into the future, training with his father, saving his friend and even stabbing Sylar the first action that came to mind was RUN! And he did, as fast as he could in the opposite direction. Until he saw a lone figure riding in on a horse. That figure withdrew a sword and even in the faint light of the sun Hiro recognised it as the one he had stolen from Linderman, the sword of Takezo Kensei.

"#$!" Hiro said as he looked between the man who was obviously Takezo Kensei and the small army behind him who he now realised must have been after Kensei. Then something completely unexpected happened – the sky turned black as the moon blotted out the sun and Hiro knew no more.

_**A/N: Please Read and Review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just imagine Hiro and Kensei are talking in Japanese when they speak or at least for this chapter. Also to address the question asked by the user The Pr0: In Heroes, if you notice although Fhiro went back in time to change things, when he came back to the future he was unchanged. Everything else was slightly due to things that had happened differently due to his actions but he was the same. Therefore I draw the connection that the Future version of a person and the Past version of a person are unconnected (If they have Hiro's time travelling power) though thats just my opinion. Like always please read and review.**

**1671, Japan**

When Hiro woke up he saw a fiercesome warrior glaring down upon him.

"You!" He yelled. "What are you doing here?!"

Hiro stared at the man for a few seconds before he was able to match name to face and realised that he was looking up at Takezo Kensei. Faced with such a historical figure, Hiro could barely speak but after almost a minute had passed he mustered up enough courage to stammer a few words.

"M-my name is Hiro and I have come from the future."

"Hiro?": Kensei asked, his tone softening slightly. "Hiro Nakamura?"

"Yes, that is my name," Hiro said with a hint of hesitance when he realised that the voice sounded somewhat familiar.

"Excellent," Kensei said. "I have been expecting you."

"You have?" Hiro asked.

"Yes," Kensei said. "I was told of your arrival three days ago. Unfortunately it appears that the Akuma Clan knew of your arrival as well."

"Akuma?"

Kensei nodded. "Their leader is a powerful man, rumour has it he can even control the shadows." Seeing the look of confusion on Hiro's face, Kensei carried on. "The Akuma Clan are plotting to kill the emperor... I can't allow that to happen."

Once again Hiro felt the strange feeling that he knew this man standing in front of him though he couldn't quite place his finger on where he knew him from. It wasn't made any easier by the fact that the man's helm was still on, covering most of his face.

"Yattah!" Hiro yelled as an idea came to mind.

"What?" Kensei asked.

Hiro closed his eyes tight and concentrated hard. When he opened his eyes again, the world had come to a halt.

"Sorry," Hiro said sincerely as he moved closer to Kensei and began to take off his helm. When he saw who it was he lost concentration and yelled in shock, dropping the helm to the ground.

"Father?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I have just realised how screwed this fic is going to be because of my stupid jump three months forward but oh well I guess I will know better for next time. Anyways I'll just keep writing like I have been seeing as how you guys seem to like it. **_

**Three Months Ago...**

When Peter Petrelli exploded in midair several kilometers above New York City there were potentially millions problems to deal with for those in the know as the whole thing had been caught on satellite, specifically one of the ones trained on the area on account of Nathan being voted into congress. Fortunately, all physical evidence of the event being caused by a human being was wiped from the data banks as soon as it had been recorded for reasons unknown to government officials, however not before the one responsible took a look at the tape. It seemed that two humans had been caught up in the explosion though only one seemed to come back down to earth, somehow managing to land down in Texas.

Hana Gitelman (for it was her who wiped the data banks), spent a few hours puzzling over this, searching through the rest of the worlds satellites, searching for a sign as to where the second person had gone. Finally, she found him. It appeared that this man had the power of flight and though he did not seem to be conscious, his body was moving faster then sound which Hana realised was the reason she had so much trouble finding him.

Well this is just great Hana thought. It was good news that she had found Nathan Petrelli at last and it was even better that he was hanging on to some small thread of life. Unfortunately, there was bad news as well. His body was flying straight down into the African Jungle.

**African Jungle**...

Nathan Petrelli was on the verge of dying with half the flesh on his body gone, melted away by the explosion. If the shock didn't kill him the radiation poisoning would. When he made the choice to prevent the apocalyptic future Isaac Mendez had prophesised he had thought he was prepared to die but as it turned out he wasn't though quite what was driving him on was unclear as his body was acting of it's own accord.

When Nathan finally regained consciousness he tried to open his eyes but found it made no difference. It was then he realised he was blind. After a few minutes of struggling to move Nathan eventually figured out what he could do and what he couldn't. He could still hear though not very well. He could feel his legs which was a good thing but they seemed to be nothing more then dead weight and his arms weren't any better.

"If only Linderman was here," Nathan croaked, laughing sourly at the irony.

"Linderman?"

Nathan heard the voice of a female close by and felt a sliver of hope though he had no idea why.

"Yes Linderman," Nathan said. "Do you know him?"

The woman laughed. "Know him? He's my father."

"What? Who are you?" Nathan asked.

"Quiet, you're hurt," she said. "There will be time for questions later."

"You're right, I am hurt," Nathan said. "I'm dying and unless you have a cure for that..."

"Well what would you say if I told you I did?"

"Huh?" Nathan said, wondering if his ears were decieving him.

"Let's just say my father isn't the only one who knows a bit about healing, " she said.

_**A/N: Please read and review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Please read and review this chapter, I know its been a while in the making but I've been busy what with exams and all. Hope it's worth the wait. Also take note that my memory of the episode Five Years Gone or String Theory as some of you might know it is not as good as it used to be because its been a long time since I've seen it. That means that some parts in this chapter are a little bit made up while the rest is very much made-up. Just take that into account when you read it. I have tried to make it longer as well.**_

Seven days had passed since Sylar came back from the future and killed himself. In that time, Sylar (the one from the future) had been up in Isaac's apartment, examining the paintings he found there. Many of them were ones he didn't recognise which meant they hadn't happened in his time. One in particular caught his attention, a curious painting that seemed as though it had been done by an amateur. A green faced man was standing in the president's office in a black tuxedo.

"Been there," Sylar said, speaking to himself. It hadn't worked out too bad for him but it definitely could have gone better. As he stood there thinking things over his mind flashed back to a memory of his confrontation with Peter Petrelli when he had been a few years younger. That was when everything began to get out of hand.

_Sylar was in the midst of a speech to the people of America when he got the call. Peter Petrelli was helping the 'terrorist' 'Nakamura escape. Sylar thought he had every ability he would ever need which meant there was no longer any need for him to hold up the false pretence he had been keeping for so long. Shocking all the people standing by, Sylar shot up into the air under the guise of Nathan Petrelli, shooting off towards the homeland security's main office where Nakamura was being held captive._

_When he got there he knew it was true, he could feel the man's presence – definitely Peter's. Getting to him was a simple matter of phasing through a window on what he perceived to be the right level. Bullets were flying everywhere and Sylar cringed at the noise which was amplified several times by his enhanced hearing an ability he had taken from a mechanic a little over five years ago._

_He walked down the corridor ignoring the look of shock on the faces of Parkman's guards assembled along the corridor. When he got to it's end he realised that both Nakamura and Peter were behind a large titanium door and it seemed Peter was about to come out. Sylar sped the process up, phasing his hands through the door and pulling Peter through._

"_Get in there Parkman!" Sylar yelled at the cop who followed his command even though he was confused by what was happening. "I've got this!"_

"_Who are you?!" Peter demanded. "What have you done with Nathan?!"_

"_I'm an old friend Peter, don't you remember me?" Sylar asked, enjoying himself a little as he stopped bending light around himself so that the illusion of Nathan Petrelli disappeared and he looked like himself again._

"_Sylar!" Peter yelled as his hands ignited with a furious fire that matched the rage in his eyes._

_A dark grin spread across Sylar's face as ice grew out from his own hands. Peter leapt at Sylar throwing a vicious punch towards his face which had no effect as it phased right through and he lost his balance. Sylar sent a breath of ice down at Peter whose arms would have frozen in place had he not rolled out of the way just in time. _

"_Perhaps I was wrong," Sylar admitted. "Perhaps there is still an ability out there I need after all."_

_With that, Sylar's hand's lit up with a flame of their own and Peter knew that somehow he must have gotten to Meredith._

"_Damn it!" Peter yelled as his hands sparked blue with lightening. _

_Both Peter and Sylar attacked at once, two beams of opposing energy which met in the center. Though there were brief moments in which one overcame the other it was obviously an even match._

"_Do you want to know what this reminds me of?" Sylar asked with a malicious laugh. "It reminds me of how weak and helpless Nathan was before I killed him." _

_As soon as those words had left Sylar's mouth an extremely powerful burst of lightening shot from Peter's hands, overpowering him and pushing him into the titanium door._

"_Don't talk about him like that!" Peter yelled angrily as he charged at Sylar faster then light, throwing punches which would have stopped an elephant in it's tracks. Only one of them hit Sylar however as he had enough sense to use the momentum of his movement to phase himself through the titanium door._

_On the other side Sylar found he barely had the strength to move, struggling even to get to his feet. When he ever he tried to breathe he coughed blood instead._

_The regenerative power he had taken from Claire mere hours ago took over and he was grateful for it as his wounds healed up almost immediately._

"_Sylar!" Peter yelled from the other side of the door which was visibly dented. "You can't hide from me!"_

_Sylar realised that Peter was right and immediately searched for a way out of the mess he was in. He knew that to go back out and fight Peter before he had healed would be a grave mistake because though he remembered beating Peter with ease five years ago things were different now. Something had changed, someone had helped him gain such a level of control of his powers that Sylar was no match for him. Then he saw the body of Hiro Nakamura leaning against the wall. He had several bullet wounds in him but was somehow alive. Matt Parkman on the other-hand was not so fortunate - he had a sword sticking through his chest. On a table several feet away laid the Hatian's lifeless body. Not to far from him was the bloody corpse of Mohinder Suresh who appeared as though a stray bullet had hit him. Definitely not a good omen._

_Hiro muttered something in his own language as Sylar came closer to him. Somehow Sylar knew he was saying down to the letter, probably he guessed because of the eidetic memory he had taken from the waitress._

"_Stay back!" Hiro said, speaking weakly._

"_Or what?" Sylar asked. "What are you going to do if I don't?" Sylar knew that though Hiro was still alive his life was rapidly coming to an end. The question was whether or not he could make use of him before it happened._

"_None of this will matter Sylar," Hiro said. "This very moment my younger self is changing the way things are happening in the past. All of this, the future you have made for yourself will all disappear. You will disappear."_

_Hiro's words fell on deaf ears as Sylar walked confidently towards him, raising the index finger of his right hand. On the other side of the door, Peter could but cringe at the horror of what he was hearing, what he knew was happening. He was so close and yet he could do nothing. It was then that he realised the foolish mistake he had made. He had Hiro's power as well. Instead of trying to use brute strength to break the door down (which would have worked eventually thanks to his girlfriend Niki) he should have teleported inside. He did that now, closing his eyes briefly to help him concentrate. When he opened them again he found nothing had changed and realised that he hadn't concentrated hard enough. He tried again, this time successful, only to find that he was too late. The scalp of Hiro's head was on the ground at Peter's feet, his body sprawled across the floor._

"_ARHHHHH!" Peter yelled in frustration. Sylar had gotten away and there was nothing he could do about it. He was so angry that he couldn't stop himself from throwing a punch at the wall a few feet to his left... except that his hands phased right through the wall. Peter was slightly shocked until he remembered that Sylar had used the power to pull him through the titanium door. It had been a while since he had gained a new power and that thought brought back memories of the days when Claude had trained him to use the powers properly. How he even knew in the first place was anyone's guess, presumably he must have trained others before Peter._

_After a moment of reminiscence Peter snapped out of it. It wasn't going to help him get Sylar. There was one big question that needed to be asked in order for that to happen – Where was he?_

**1670 Japan, Akuma Territory **

People were going about their daily lives – gathering food, repairing any damage done by weather to their shelters or in the case of the children playing hide and seek in amongst the gardens – completely unaware that their lives were going to change for ever. It happened almost instantaneously – a man appeared in the middle of the village shocking everyone who saw it. Blood was dripping from his mouth making seem more frightening then he already was. The man looked just as surprised to be there as the villagers were to see him.

"Where the hell am I!" Sylar yelled.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading. If you couldn't tell, that guy in the last bit was Sylar.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Here's the new chapter, thanks for all the reviews btw they encourage me to write more though somehow I would think there would be more considering there are 47 people on the alert list lolz don't be shy people, post a review, tell me what you think.**_

**1671, Japan Kyoto**

"Father?" Kensei asked. "So it is true," he said.

"Huh?" Hiro said in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Kensei sighed. "I lied before… I was not told of your arrival – I foresaw it in a vision. In my vision, I saw myself in a world unlike anything I could ever imagine with buildings higher even then the mountains. In my vision, I was a part of that world, a powerful man, led by someone by the name of Linderman. In my vision I am called by a different name… Kaito Nakamura. All of this confuses me though there is only one thing I do not understand – Why?"

"It is destiny," Hiro said, wondering how on earth the man standing before him became his father. Hiro had been through a lot but this was something he would never have thought true. That still left a lot of questions though, one being did his father remember any of this in the future because it didn't seem like it from what Hiro knew. If his father didn't remember any of it then that created another question – why didn't he remember it?

"It could be," Kensei nodded. "Unfortunately, Destiny is a cruel master. The Akuma Clan's leader has visions like me, among other things. He is able to paint the future."

"Mr Isaac!" Hiro exclaimed happily, momentarily forgetting that Isaac was dead.

"Isaac?" Kensei asked. "No, not Isaac. His name is Sylar."

**1670 Japan, Akuma Territory**

The people of the Akuma clan were aggressive at first towards what they saw as an intruder but after Sylar had 'taken care' of several of their strongest warriors, leaving frozen chunks of their flesh scattered across the ground they began to treat him like a god. He made several unsuccessful attempts to travel back to the present time before he realised that he was not going anywhere. There was obviously something he needed to do here first and his precognitive mind was not allowing him to leave until he was done. He had no idea just what that thing was but he was sure it would come to him. Eventually.

In any case, he wasn't sure he was strong enough to return – Peter would be waiting for him and he had no desire to face him again any time soon. In the mean time, Sylar painted; pictures of a future or perhaps a past (depending on which way you looked at it) which made no sense to him.

One of the paintings showed a giant beast which seemed to be made of pure rock. At the top of the painting was the word Uluru. On the bottom was a cliff of rock hanging out from the ground with a man standing on it as if he was preparing to fight the beast. 'As if any human could fight something that monstrous,' thought Sylar. Another of the paintings showed a building that even he recognised as what must be the Emperors Palace. A giant shadow was on the wall seemingly chasing after the Emperor and he knew it was of himself but for what reason would he need to chase after the emperor? Yet another painting depicted a solar eclipse though for some reason the moon was red. It seemed as if a massacre had taken place and this time Sylar knew that it was not something he was responsible for. Several of the bodies were vaguely recognisable as some of the foolish villagers who believed him to be a god. There was no reason why he would kill any more of them, especially not now. Only time would tell what his true purpose there would be.

**Three Months Ago (from the present time), African Jungle**

Nathan Petrelli sighed in relief as he felt the pain go away. His body was sewing itself back together, his blood replenishing itself and the radiation poisoning fading away into nothingness. Even his vision was returning to him and from it he got the vague sense that not only had he been momentarily he had lost both eyes all together and now he was somehow growing new ones.

"The light will hurt at first," the woman said. "It will be as if you have never used them before which in-fact would be true in this case."

"What is your name?" Nathan asked, surprised that his voice seemed to have returned to normal which meant his throat and vocal cords had been repaired.

"Kelly," she said. "Kelly Linderman."

After a while, he could see her face and knew she was not lying about her name. She had Linderman's nose of all things, though it didn't look as pointy on her face. She had shoulder length black hair and her eyes were an emerald green. Nathan was reminded strongly of his wife Heidi.

"Your father is a rich man," Nathan said. "Why are you hiding all the way out here?"

"Hiding?" she laughed. "I am not hiding."

"Then what are you doing?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing," she said. "My job here is finished."

With that she shot up into the air and flew away leaving Nathan there to wonder what the hell had just happened.

_**A/N: So as not to be too confusing, Kelly Linderman is able to absorb powers, just like Peter.**_


End file.
